Children of Time
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Rose Tyler and her newborn son manages to escape her universe as it falls apart. Now she seeks refuge at the Noble house hold. But when Donna returns with her daughter thing could get bad. Summary Sucks Please read
1. Prologue

Goldensunsheba: Hello my loyal fans, I have missed you so here's a Fan fiction. I don't own any Doctor who characters, Just the Original ones. Now sit back and enjoy...

The Children of Time

Post Journey's End

Prologue

London, 9:35 pm

The city was in disaster. Chaos had struck people where still wondering the street looking for food a refuge. The Sun was dim the moon was gone from the sky and stars that use to shine where no longer there. The darkness was overwhelming the world. A building nearby was the only thing that did not look too damaged. Inside was the Torchwood team. Rose Tyler stood near the computer screen holding a bundle in her arms. Her newborn son was sound asleep in the bundle light blond hair only sticking out slightly. Jake had been furiously typing something on his laptop.

"There...the rift is open!" he called out and looked up at Rose and then over to another man with wild brown hair. He looked flustered, "We can go through now David!"

"No...It's only stable enough for 2 people to go through..." David hissed annoyed at himself. He knew if he had more time he could get all four of them out but time was running short and this universe was collapsing. David pulled his glasses of and turned to Rose.

"You have to go through with him," he said in a serious tone.

"No...I'm not going without you...I'm not losing you again..." tears threaten Rose's eyes. She swallow hard she knew there was no point in fighting it.

"Rose I'm sorry, I so sorry but our son he needs to be safe," David replied to her and looked down pushing a few buttons. Sparks began to fly out of the machine that they had built.

"Rose you have 15 seconds!" Jake yelled as the machine roared.

"No! NO I WON'T DOCTOR!" Rose yelled at David and he gave her the 'I'm sorry you have to' look. Rose looked at the machine.

"10 seconds and counting...9," Jake started.

"GO!" he yelled. Rose turned to the machine and ran over to it. The pain didn't stop though the baby in her arms was screaming in fear. Rose held him close to her pushing her bag back. She turned to look at him one more time.

"3....2....1..." Jake finished and everything faded away as a voice yelled out, "I LOVE YOU ROSE!"

London....Chiswick....10:04pm

Rain fell down in London once again. Rose Tyler held the small sobbing newborn tight in her arms. She could feel his two hearts racing out of fear and she need to calm him down. She glanced around to see where the dimension cannon had taken her. She was bouncing her baby boy and singing gently to him as she wandered down the street. Something was familiar about this place but she couldn't quiet remembered. Wait...this is Chiswick... she thought to herself. Maybe with some luck she could stay with the Noble family tonight...but she remembered what the Doctor told her about Donna...would Donna recognize her if she saw her. She swallowed as she walked up to a door. Maybe...and Maybe not...

Rose tapped on the door softly and held her breathe hoping that maybe Donna would not be there. The door opened and a small smile appeared with some relief that Wilfred Mott had opened the door. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She hadn't thought but maybe she had changed so much. The smiled faded from her face and she spoke only two words "Help me..."

-----

They had taken in Rose and her child with no hesitation. Sylvia had set up the old crib she had kept in storage telling her dad how it had come in handy. Rose had placed her son in the crib.

"What's his name?" Wilfred glanced down at the newborn that was sleeping comfortably in his new bed.

"Solaris," Rose replied, "Solaris Joshua Tyler, he was born during a solar flare that nearly destroyed my Earth..." She looked sadly down at him.

"What happened sweetheart?" Wilf touched her shoulder gently. She looked at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Our universe collapsed...My family...everyone....is gone..." she sobbed as Wilf pulled her into a hug, "What...happened....to Donna?" She asked pulling away slightly as Sylvia returned with some tea and placed it on the coffee table in the living room.

"Donna left 5 years ago, found a job outside of London," Sylvia replied, "Haven't heard from her in a long time actually..." She poured some tea in a mug and handed it to Rose as she broke from Wilf's embrace, "Here drink this."

"Thanks," she toke it gratefully and sat down on the couch. Wilf sat next to her and nodded, "Yes we worry about her sometimes but I'm sure she'll be alright, she's tough."

Rose nodded, "You're right..." Rose looked up as another knock pounded at the door.

"Now who is that?" Sylvia stood up and headed to door as Rose took a drink from her tea. The taste reminded her of her mother and she tear up a bit. There was a loud gasp from Sylvia as she opened the door which caused Rose to look towards the door.

"Donna!?" Sylvia managed to say. Donna Noble stood there in the rain looking blankly at her mother holding her luggage in one hand and in the other the hand of a small five year old girl with long roan red hair that was hidden by her bright yellow duck rain coat. The young girl was in tears and Donna looked like she had nothing left but the clothes on her back and her daughter.

It had turned out that Donna had met someone named Harold and they had connected instantly and where married with in the year. She hadn't wanted a big wedding so she had only mentioned to her parents that she had married. Other than that Donna had not spoken a word to her family. Harold and Donna had conceived their first child later that year, her name was Deluna Noble. Two years after her birth everything was going well, in fact their daughter seemed to be very gifted. But like all good things it all crashed down. Harold was killed in a car accident, the vehicle had exploded and his body was never found. A year after that Donna had lost her job and was desperately seeking another one. Two years after that she had grown tired of working for a small dinner and saved up enough money to take Deluna somewhere better. That was when she arrived home. But Donna was not expecting to see a family friend also looking for shelter at her home. How was Rose going to keep Donna from memories of the Doctor...how come Deluna is so gifted? Who was going around destroying universes? Rose hopped that she could meet up with her Doctor again...perhaps he could help...but where was he...?

End

Goldensunsheba: Prologue is up; Chapter 1 will be up later on.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who it belongs to the BBC and I don't own Donna or Rose... They belong to RTD all I own is their children...of and of the other characters mentioned in this story belong to him as well. There may be mentions of other characters that belong to my buddy Jonathan Anubian. Anyways that is all please enjoy.

Sheaira: On with the story!

Chapter One: Shooting star

16 years later...Chiswick

The years had dragged on for Rose and her hopes for the Doctor to return here had failed. In fact the whole idea of invasion from aliens seemed to have vanished. She felt slightly out of place when Donna's grandfather passed away 3 years ago, she had been accepted like family. Now Rose would watch as Deluna Noble got the telescope and hurry up to the hill. Rose smiled softly; she remembered hearing Wilfred tell the stories of Donna's adventures with the Doctor to her. Deluna took a lot of interest in them but never really understood why her mother was the way she was now. Donna had not turned out to be the person Rose had met when she had been with the Doctor...she seemed sadder and less adventurous.

Clunk! Rose blinked from her thoughts and looked up at Deluna who had just dropped her thermos. She bent down but the telescope got her stuck against the table. Rose laughed lightly.

"Oi! A little help would be nice!" she growled as Rose picked it up and placed it on the table. Deluna stood up and took the thermos and smiled, "Thanks...."

"You're just like your mother," Rose smiled, "Speaking of your mother where is she?"

"Out with friends again most likely, I don't understand why she likes Nerys, she's a prat," Deluna said quiet bluntly. She headed towards the back door.

"Where's Sol?" Rose asked her and Deluna shrugged.

"Off again saving the world from monsters!" she said sarcastically and opened the door, "I honestly don't know what he gets up to sometimes."

"Yeah...me neither..." Rose nodded as the door closed behind Deluna and she glance at the clock. 9:35, he'd better be back by 10:00 or she would get worried. Of course...he was the Doctor's son but still.

____

Deluna glanced into the telescope, she grumbled. There was a lot of overcast tonight and made it hard to see any of the stars. But she wouldn't give up she look for that blue box in the sky. She wanted to meet this man who erased her mother's memory and give him a piece of her mind. But more than ever she wanted to travel the stars as well. She sighed and thought about Solaris for a moment. He had usually told her that he was going to find that blue box one day as well. She shook her head sharply. What did Solaris know about Tardis', he probably freak out and ramble like he always does when he see's things that fascinate him. She looked into the telescope again and something caught her eye. A shooting star...no not just any shooting star...it was blue...She fumble around to try and get a better view of the star. It was no star. It was indeed a blue box. The same box that he great grandfather told her about. She smiled, it was falling towards Chiswick. She stood up and abandoned everything and ran down the hill to chase it.

______

Surprisingly the blue box landed lightly in the alley way. Moaning harshly it steadied itself on the ground and finally fell quiet. Solaris Tyler stood in front of it grinning like a mad man. After all this time he had finally got to see it. He held up his mother's key and it glowed softly in his hand feeling rather warm but not hot enough to touch. He wondered if he should go in...Or let his father come out. He made up his mind and walked over to the Tardis.

"OI! Wait just a minute!" yelled a loud and familiar voice to Sol. He cringed and turned to Deluna Noble who stood firmly at his side.

"Hi!" he waved nervously hiding the key in his pocket as she walked over to him glaring him down.

"Well what are you waiting for, I'm not letting you go in by yourself," Deluna crossed her arms.

"It's not that simple Deluna, I mean no one could get in there," Solaris said and Deluna walked up to him closer with sharp green eyes staring into his golden brown ones.

"Unless you have the key," she smiled at him and he sighed.

"You're not going home are you?"

"Nope."

"You want to meet him too right?"

"Yes."

"Alright fine, but promise me..." Sol stopped talking and looked at the Tardis, "Hmm..."

"What..." Deluna looks at the Tardis as well. Something inside didn't feel right. But then how did she know it didn't feel right. She looked at Sol.

"You feel it too...Something is wrong," Sol walked up to the door and Deluna followed. He removed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open slowly and entered without a word. Deluna hesitated but followed in as well.

She stared at the inside of the control room wide eyes, it was truly bigger on the inside but this is not at all what she had expected to see. The lights flicker and parts had been ripped out of the control panel. Wires and tubes where scattered on the floor as if someone a chewed this machine from the inside out. She could feel something was crying out in pain. So much pain that she couldn't even move. Sol walked over to the control panel and stroked it gently. As if registering the affection the Tardis' light flickered on brightly. As Deluna glanced at the parts lying on the floor she felt the need to put them together... she hadn't seen anything like this before how could she do it but to her it made perfect sense. She walked over and started to put pieces together in proper order. Sol ignored her for the time being and looked up.

"What happened to you?" he asked and Deluna glanced up from her work. The Tardis replied with a soft hum.

"Sol!" Deluna pointed to a hologram that had appeared on the other side of the room. Deluna looked between the figure and Sol. The resemblance was undeniable; Solaris looked like his father alright "That's the Doctor...?"

"Sh!" Sol waved her to be quiet.

"This is emergency protocol 5...or is it 4... Great I've lost count of how many I've made...ah never mind, you're in my Tardis which either means 1. You're my companion in whom I must apologize because I've sent you home in order to protect you or 2. You're trying to steal my Tardis and I much appreciate you bugger off now!" the Doctor waved his had as if to shoo.

_'Is this really the Doctor?'_ Deluna thought raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"None the less if you are witnessing this message it either means we are in grave danger or I am dead...or about to die with no chance of escape," his voiced turned serious, "Do not attempt to get back to me, I've sent you away for your own safety. Just go on and have a fantastic life," he grinned before disappearing.

"No...He can't be...he can't be dead...Mum waited so long..." Solaris muttered under his breath and Deluna watched him.

"Oi, Sol!" Deluna stood up abandoning the work and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe he's still alive, if we can repair the damage done to the main control system we could perhaps find the Doctor, or at least find out what had happened."

"Deluna..." he turned to her and grinned at her, "You are brilliant!"

____

Goldensunsheba: Oh dear looks like the Doctor might be in over his head. Will Deluna and Sol be able to fix the Tardis? Can they keep this secret from Donna and Rose? Find out next time!

Sheaira: Oh yay, Next time is so far away though....


End file.
